Conventionally, a printer control system has been provided in which a single driver is installed on a main control device (a PC) for allowing a plurality of electrically-connected peripherals (printers) to be activated in order to effectively utilize an internal storage space of the main device. In such a printer system, the driver is configured to provide only basic settings (paper size or printing direction, for example) to the peripherals. However, since the driver is not allowed to set up configurations other than the basic settings, operations of the peripherals are therefore to be restricted.